


Kissaversary

by vanityvause



Category: Emmerdale, vanity - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, kissaversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityvause/pseuds/vanityvause
Summary: Charity gets romantic and surprises her girlfriend Vanessa.Her girlfriend. If you didn't know already.





	Kissaversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one-shot to celebrate Vanity day! 
> 
> I hope it's not too terrible.
> 
> BIT LATE but I got writer's block, so forgive me.

Vanessa’s alarm clock was the bane of Charity’s existence and both women were genuinely surprised that it hadn’t been thrown across the room and put to its death yet. The clock struck 7am and that pesky alarm began to sing it’s eager song, a chipper jingle Vanessa claimed put her in a good mood to start off the day.

It had the opposite affect on Charity.

On this particular morning Vanessa wasn’t feeling it, the sweet sound of bird song and wind chimes caused a groan from a very groggy small blonde. Face down in the most comfortable of pillows, she reached out an arm and firmly pressed the button on her alarm clock to get it to shut it’s noise.

“Ugh,” She grumbled, “sorry.”

Each morning began with an apology. Charity didn’t have to wake up for another few hours, even on the days where Moses and Johnny had to get up for nursery school. Vanessa happily covered that, she was up anyway and she knew how cantankerous her other half could be when her beauty sleep was interrupted.

She was used to a pained whimper in response that made it seem like the sound of the alarm, however gentle it was, was drilling a hole through Charity’s head. There was usually an exasperated huff as her girlfriend turned over and buried her head beneath the blankets.

Not today.

Vanessa yawned, turning over to snuggle into the warm body beside her. If a chipper tune couldn’t perk her up in the morning, a quick cuddle with the love of her life certainly could. Except she was missing. There was no warm body in the spot beside her, an empty space leading to an instant look of confusion on Vanessa’s face.

“Charity?” She called out to no avail.

It wasn’t like Charity to get out of bed before seven in the morning, not for anyone, so in that moment panic set in causing Vanessa to sit bolt upright to survey the room. Charity’s dressing gown was gone from the hook on the back of the door and her slippers had gone walkies from the spot they always sat in part way under the bed.

A total trip hazard but Charity wouldn’t listen.

Her tired mind somehow found the logic to realise that nothing bad had happened if Charity was missing wearing her night clothes and a pair of slippers she wouldn’t be seen dead outside in, so Vanessa allowed herself to breathe. In that moment, as the rest of her senses were coming back to life, she picked up on the faint sound of music coming from downstairs.

—————————————————

“What’s this then?” Vanessa wrapped her own dressing gown around her waist, securing it with a loose bow to one side.

She’d followed the sound of the radio and the newly discovered smell of something delicious all the way down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

Charity stood with her back to Vanessa, glancing over her shoulder to offer the smaller woman a gap-toothed smile.

“What’s it look like, babe.”

“Looks like you’ve dragged your lazy behind out of bed at the crack of dawn to make me breakfast,” Vanessa replied with a smirk, but that couldn’t really be it, could it?

“Got it in one.” Charity said with an element of pride in her tone.

Vanessa was such a sassy little thing, something she liked to think had only got worse over the past year with all the time they’d spent together.

Vanessa was taken aback, she hadn’t really, truly believed that Charity Dingle had woken up hours before she needed to, to go downstairs and whip up something amazing for their breakfast. It took her tired mind a few seconds to figure out what the occasion was and when it hit home she almost cried right there on the spot.

So Charity happened to have a big mouth and a compulsive personality and... a terrible, fiery temper that got her into trouble more times than numbers could reach but she had a soft streak that came straight from her big, fat, beautiful heart that just blew Vanessa away when she was least expecting it.

That was the joy of Charity Dingle, it was always a surprise. Nothing she ever did could be filed under Predictable.

“What?” Charity couldn’t step away from the pan she was scrambling eggs in, but she did seek out her girlfriend’s face with another glance back over her shoulder. The silence that had fallen didn’t sit well, it put an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach that only Vanessa could ward off. “Don’t you trust my cooking?”

Vanessa was stood there in the same spot she’d come to a stop in minutes prior, her blue eyes brimming with tears.

“Oh babes, it’s only a fry up,” Charity took note of the emotional state her woman was in. “and not even a decent one cause we haven’t got any bacon!”

The shorter of the two women just smiled. Beamed even.

“Ness, you’re being a bit weird now.” The chef for the morning quirked a brow, turning back to the pan in front of her to make sure she wasn’t making a pig’s ear of this bloody breakfast.

Vanessa finally spoke, “Sorry,” a soft echo of her apology that had landed on an empty space in the bed beside her.

“I’m just surprised, is all.” And she couldn’t stop smiling. What a grand gesture, Charity making breakfast at seven in the morning when her shift at the pub didn’t start until eleven-thirty.

Chef Dingle shot a surprisingly sweet smile over her shoulder before scraping the freshly cooked eggs onto two plates laden with the rest of the fruits of her labour. The pan was soon discarded in a sink of hot soapy water, both plates brought to the table and put down.

Normally when the boys were around, the women would take their respective places at either end of the table but this morning was different. Charity placed their breakfasts side by side suggesting they would sit together.

Vanessa attempted to pick a seat and sit down but Charity was swift with her movement, stepping right in her path to stop her.

“No, babe, we can’t eat yet!” She exclaimed, relaxing against the tables edge.

“And why’s that?” Vanessa asked, a perfectly defined brow arching in curiosity with just a smidgen of defiance.

“Because!”

Sometimes it was like dealing with a teenager, Vanessa thought. She wasn’t looking forward to when their younger boys hit that age.

“Be-cause?” Ness could play Charity at her own game and was in fact an expert at it now.

A heavy exhale came out of Charity, she didn’t like it when Vanessa made her say these things out loud, though in her defence she was getting a hell of a lot better at it.

“I haven’t had my morning kiss yet, have I.”

Vanessa was beaming, which only made Charity whine more.

“And I flamin’ well got out bed at stupid hour to make you breakfast on the anniversary of our first kiss.”

It was as if she was a child being forced to confess but the attitude behind it only made her girlfriend melt more. It was hard for Charity to be so soft, to be able to say all the things she was feeling without judging herself too harshly and Vanessa knew that more than anyone, which was why she was overflowing with pride as a result of hearing those words.

“Listen,” Vanessa closed the gap between them with just two short steps, her hand taking its place over Charity’s heart. “I promise I won’t tell the world how soppy you are.”

She was loving it. Glowing with joy and the way her girlfriend mumbled beneath her breath, “Better not.” made her laugh.

“But you are, you know,” she teased poor Charity, her hand tapping gently over the spot it had landed on. “there’s a stonkin’ great heart inside here and I’m so grateful that I get to know it.”

Instead of the age old response of ‘shut up,’ the taller of the two women opted for a more favourable reply, “Come ‘ere.”

Charity’s hands cupped Vanessa’s face in them, their lips touching in a soft kiss that proved everything Vanessa had been teasing her girlfriend about to be true.

—————————————————

“That can wait, can’t it?” Charity complained as Vanessa went about tidying up after their breakfast, “anyway, surely I should be doing the washing up this morning.”

Vanessa wondered if she was asleep, turning on her heels to look Charity in the eye.

“What’ve you done with my girlfriend?” She enquired playfully. “Where’ve you put her?”

Charity rolled her eyes. It wasn’t like she never did any cleaning up! It was only really when she was paid for it that she did her utmost to avoid doing any of it.

“It’s just, it’s our kissaversay, isn’t it.”

Vanessa just about choked laughing, “Kissaversary.”

Charity glared. "Shut up, will you?"

"Oh babe, don't be embarrassed," Vanessa bounced on the spot. Her mood had lifted since waking up, that was for sure. "I think it's cute!"

Cute was the last thing Charity wanted to be, she grumbled under her breath, "I don't wanna be cute. That's your job."

She was right, Vanessa had the whole cute thing down to a fine art, what with her constant smiling and her unadulterated glee at the morning's events. She slipped in between her girlfriend and the edge of the sink, ducking to one side to allow the dumping of a tea-stained mug into the sink. Then her arms moved over Charity's shoulders with the most natural glide, her smile rubbing off just a little on the other woman, who couldn't help but crack the smallest of smiles herself.

"That's another secret that's safe with me," Vanessa told Charity, her smile turning into a cheeky smirk, knowing full well she was pushing the other woman's buttons.

"Oh give over," Charity whined. "there's nothing cute about me. Ask... well, anyone!"

Vanessa was in a defiant mood, that was clear. "I don't need to, nor do I want to. I already know."

She'd have crossed her arms if they weren't otherwise engaged.

Charity's eyes narrowed. Who was this annoying short stack she'd crawled out of bed for?

"Lucky I'm cute too though, right?" The smaller woman pulled her sweetest smile, fluttering her lashes.

" _You_ are cute," Charity agreed, instantly lightening up once the conversation had shifted to Vanessa. 

"and yeah, you're lucky," She added as she took hold of Vanessa's hips, pinning their bodies together with a silent bump. "sometimes I wanna kill you..."

"But today you'll kiss me instead." Vanessa was oozing with confidence, something that didn't happen all too often.   
  
It was the way Charity loved her, it built her up in ways nobody else had been able to before. 

Charity hummed as if she was trying to decide if she would rather kiss her girlfriend or murder her in cold blood. 

"Oi!" Vanessa protested, her face falling into a frown. 

"'Course I'm gonna kiss you," Charity confessed. "my meat cleaver's over at the pub." 

Vanessa's mouth fell open, appalled at such a response but she didn't have chance to hit back with any words before Charity was kissing her. 

 

 


End file.
